Tomorrow
by wackochica
Summary: Chloe decides to talk to Lex after the events of Exodus and a friendship is built. (Chloe/Lex friendship)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tomorrow  
  
Author: wackochica  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own them! duh! If I did...well, let's not go into all that I also don't own the song "Tomorrow" by Avril Lavigne.  
  
Summary: Chloe decides to talk to Lex after the events of Exodus  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: Ok this is a post-Exodus fic and also my very first fic (my second fic is already posted here). Enjoy  
  
Chloe watched from a few booths away as Lex Luthor sat quietly, holding his probably now cold coffee between his hands, staring idly into space. He kept his face emotionless, but she saw the jumble of emotions he was feeling flash rapidly in his eyes. Anger, hurt, disappointment, revenge. She didn't know whether to walk over and comfort him or cower away from the fury in his icy blue eyes. But, being Chloe Sullivan, she decided on the former, never allowing herself to back down once she set her mind to it.  
  
And I wanna believe you,  
  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
  
Ya I try to believe you,  
  
But I don't  
  
He would probably tell her to buzz off, mind her own business and stay the hell out of his, and she really couldn't blame him. He had fallen in love with and married someone who's intent from the beginning had been to kill him. She had left him in a descending plane, alone, tumbling toward certain death. Everyone thought for sure that he was dead, but he had returned, much to the surprise and shock of the citizens of Smallville. But he wasn't the same old Lex Luthor that everyone was accustomed to. This Lex was now more secluded, more withdrawn, and Chloe silently cursed Helen for turning Lex into the person she was now watching intently.  
  
When you say that it's gonna be,  
  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
  
I try to believe you,  
  
Not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
She breathed in deeply and got up from her seat, slowly inching her way towards him. After what felt like an eternity, she stood beside him as he continued to stare off into space.  
  
"Hey Lex," she said in a soft, quiet voice, hoping not to infuriate him.  
  
"Miss Sullivan," he replied distantly, not bothering to look up at her. She stood there for a while, waiting for an offer to sit down or a request to leave. When she got neither, she plopped down in the seat across from him and stared directly ahead. When he still didn't respond, she reached forward and placed her fingertips on his coffee cup, confirming her earlier ranting. His coffee was cold. She almost laughed at the randomness of her thoughts.  
  
"Lex...are you okay?", she asked, concern lacing her voice. She mentally questioned herself on when she had started worrying about Lex so much.  
  
I don't know how I'll feel,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
  
I don't know what to say,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
  
Is a different day  
  
"What do you think, Miss Sullivan?", he lazily replied, obviously not wanting to be bothered. But she pushed on.  
  
"I think you need someone to talk to," she answered frankly.  
  
"And what if I don't want someone to talk to? What if I wanted to be left alone?" he snapped.  
  
"Then you would've told me to leave already!", she snapped back.  
  
It's always been up to you,  
  
It's turning around,  
  
It's up to me,  
  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
  
just don't  
  
He stayed silent and she sighed. "Look, I'm sorry okay? But you can't keep isolating yourself from everyone like this," she said in a much softer tone.  
  
He sighed and leaned back into his eat. "Yes, I can. It's quite simple really."  
  
"No, you can't, Lex. I just want to talk to you. After everything you've been through, you need to get it out."  
  
"Well, as I've made perfectly clear, I don't want to talk. Not to you. Not to anyone. Why don't you go find Clark and talk to him?"  
  
He knew he had said the wrong thing as soon as they came out of his mouth. Her eyes widened and she shot out of her chair.  
  
"Bastard," she breathed out and turned to leave. Before he could stop himself, his hand flew to her arm and he turned her around to face him.  
  
Gimme a little time,  
  
Leave me alone a little while,  
  
Maybe it's not too late,  
  
not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
"Look, I'm...I'm sorry, okay Chloe? I didn't mean to bring him up."  
  
She stared down at him and he gave her a half smile.  
  
"Sit," he commanded quietly and after a beat, she sat back down. They sat in silence for a while until she finally spoke up.  
  
"You called me Chloe."  
  
"What?", he asked, confused.  
  
"Earlier...you didn't call me Miss Sullivan. You called me Chloe," she said with a small smile.  
  
"It was a minor slip," he defended, a slight smirk taking over his features.  
  
"It's a slip you should make more often. I call you Lex," she pointed out, still smiling.  
  
"Will do, Chloe."  
  
He let her name roll off his tongue and she shook her head at the teasing look in his eyes.  
  
I don't know how I'll feel,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
  
I don't know what to say,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
  
Is a different day  
  
"Well, I came over here to ask how you were doing. So..."  
  
"I'm okay I guess, considering everything that's happened. I'm gonna get divorced...again," he added, smiling over at her relaxing form.  
  
"Uh oh. You keep this up and you'll be like the Ross Gellar of Smallville," she replied, laughing.  
  
"Who?", he asked curiously.  
  
"Ross....on Friends. You've never watched Friends?!"  
  
"Um....no?"  
  
She just shook her head. "You really should. You need some humor in your life."  
  
"I'll add it to my To Do list," he replied, relaxing into his seat.  
  
She watched as he physically relaxed in front of her. She smiled to herself, rejoicing in the fact that she was the one who had made him relax and also to the fact that she was still able to make small talk with him. She glanced down at her watch and realized how late it was.  
  
"Lex, I hate to have to leave you, but my dad wants me home before 9," she said sadly. "And seeing as the Talon's about to close..."  
  
"Of course," he replied, a small bit of disappointment in his voice. They had never really talked much before, but now that they had, he felt so much better than he had before. She got up from the booth and he followed suit.  
  
"I'll walk you to your car."  
  
They exited the coffee shop in a comfortable silence and when they got to her car, she turned to him and smiled.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow?", she asked almost hopefully.  
  
He smiled. "Same time. Same booth."  
  
"Great. Oh and perk up Lex. Everything's gonna be okay, just give it some time."  
  
She got into her car and drove away. He watched her car leave until her tail lights were no longer visible. He walked to his car, going over the night's events. He had went into the Talon, hoping to be left alone, only to be confronted by a persistent and friendly Chloe Sullivan. She'd talked to him, even if was only for a little while, and that had meant a lot to him. He found himself wishing they could be as close of friends as she and Clark had been, but he knew that would take time. He got into his car and drove home, anxiously awaiting tomorrow.  
  
And I wanna believe you,  
  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
  
Not today, today, today, today, today...Tomorrow it may change 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned anything involving the show, I'd have Chloe and Lex together already! But I don't so they're not.  
  
Summary: At a confusing point in both their lives, Lex and Chloe decide to become friends, with unexpected results.  
  
Rating: PG (may change in later chapters)  
  
Notes: Thanks for all the responses guys. Alright, a few things. I'm going under the pretense that Helen was not hired by Lionel to kill Lex, but by someone else. Enemy to Lex, whatever. And I'm sorry if along the way, the characters become a little....out of character. lolz Oh and also, I love feedback. Makes me feel special.  
  
Part 2  
  
The Talon was surprisingly quiet as Lex Luthor sat in his booth, well, their booth. She had said that they would meet here tonight and so far, she hadn't shown. He mentally scolded himself for coming here. He felt like a teenager being stood up by his date. But that was crazy because Chloe wasn't his date. Just someone he had wanted to get to know better. With a sigh, he rose out of the booth and headed for the door, leaving two very cold mugs of coffee abandoned on the table. Just as he was reaching for the door, it was shoved open and he was faced with an out of breath Chloe. She couldn't stop in time and he caught her in his arms, trying to keep his balance. She breathed deeply and looked up at the man who had his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Um...thanks Lex," she managed to get out. She stood there for a while until realization finally dawned on her and she quickly backed out of his arms, blushing.  
  
"No problem, Miss Sullivan," he replied smirking, basking in the fact that he had made her blush.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed, poking him in the chest with her index finger. "What did I tell you about that 'Miss Sullivan' crap?"  
  
He grabbed her finger and removed it from his chest. "My deepest apologizes, Chloe."  
  
He said her name the same way he had last night, the same teasing tone in his voice, and she found herself smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late. My dad wouldn't let me leave and Lana wanted to talk to me and-"  
  
He cut her off. "I understand."  
  
"Okay good. Didn't want you to think I stood you up or anything."  
  
He shook his head, smiling, and looked at the clock that hung on the Talon wall.  
  
"The Talon's gonna be closing in about 5 minutes so...wanna go someplace else?", he asked almost shyly, not sure if she would want to go somewhere other than the Talon with him. He wondered when exactly he'd gotten shy about asking a girl to go somewhere with him.  
  
"Sure!", she exclaimed and as they walked out of the coffee shop together, she found herself excited at the thought of going someplace to talk with Lex. She hadn't talked to Clark since he got back from his "vacation" and Pete had gone with his family to Metropolis for the summer, so the only other people she had were her dad, Lana, and Lex. And well...sometimes Lana could really get on her nerves. Sometimes. So, getting a chance to know more about Lex was an opportunity she wasn't about to pass up.  
  
"So, where to?", she asked as she climbed into the passenger seat of his Ferrari. He hadn't held the door open for her and she was glad for that. Lex didn't exactly strike her as the type to be all chivalrous and gentlemanly, especially to her.  
  
"You'll see," he answered mysteriously and pulled away from the Talon and rode off into the night. They didn't say much for the rest of the ride and Chloe just sat back and watched Lex drive. Finally, Lex stopped the car and got out, Chloe doing the same. They met at the front of the car and she noticed where they were.  
  
"The park?"  
  
He smiled and started to walk. "Yea. Not many other options left, when you think about it."  
  
She walked beside him, staying silent. Neither one said a word for a while and it was better that way. Being in Chloe's company was enough for Lex and the same went for Chloe.  
  
"So Lex, do you um...still talk to Clark?" she asked, keeping her voice neutral.  
  
"I've spoken to him once since his mysterious disappearing act, but that's about it...have you talked to him since he's been back?" He knew it was a stupid question, but that didn't stop him from asking.  
  
"No, and I don't intend to. I'm tired of being treated like his search engine or his "part-time" friend. I mean, Clark or Lana didn't even take the time to tell me that they were dating. Lana lied to my face and Clark wasn't even going to tell me. I had to let him know that I already knew!", she exclaimed, turning towards him.  
  
"You still like Clark, don't you?"  
  
"Pfft. No. If I don't ever talk to him again, it'll be perfectly fine by me," she answered quickly. Too quickly.  
  
"You didn't answer my question. Do you still like him?"  
  
"What's it to you?!", she asked, growing a little angry at the way the conversation had turned.  
  
"Well, it sounds like you're angry that they're dating, not that they didn't tell you. I mean, of course you're mad that they didn't tell you, but you're mostly mad that you don't have a shot with Clark anymore."  
  
"How DARE you try and tell me how I feel! I try to become your friend because Clark seems to no longer be yours and you start out by trying to tell me how I feel about something you know nothing about?", she practically screamed.  
  
"Oh so that's why you're talking to me? Because you feel sorry for me? Poor little rich boy has no friends so I'll go cheer him up? Well, thanks a lot Chloe. I really appreciate it," he snapped back angrily, then took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Look...I'm just trying to tell you how I feel. That you should stop wasting your time on Clark and find someone who can really value your friendship," he continued in a much softer voice.  
  
"Lex, I'm not trying to be your friend out of pity. I really want to get to know you."  
  
He just stood there, staring at her, and she reached for his hand, interlacing their fingers together. He looked at her questioningly, but she just smiled gently and started walking again. He followed her and they continued to walk together, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Soon, it was 10:00 and Chloe had to get back home. He drove back to the Talon and dropped her off, watched her get into her car, and leave. He drove home, smiling, but as soon as he pulled into the driveway leading up to the mansion, he frowned. His dad's car was parked outside and he made his way inside, knowing exactly where his father would be.  
  
"Son," he heard Lionel say as he walked into his office.  
  
"Father. What a not so pleasant surprise."  
  
His father chuckled at his son's attempt at angering him. "Lex Lex LEX. When are you going to learn that not everyone can be trusted."  
  
"Didn't you already give me this speech oh, 3 days ago?"  
  
"It seems that you need some reminding. I saw you leave with your little friend, Chloe Sullivan."  
  
Lex's whole body became tense. "Oh, so you've resorted to having me followed?"  
  
"No, I just saw you leave with her, doesn't mean you're being followed. Do I need to remind you of your infamous streak with women?"  
  
"No, you don't. Chloe is just a friend, nothing more. You really shouldn't worry yourself over this, father. I'm a big boy now," he answered, annoyed.  
  
"Of course you are. Just remember, she's not to be trusted. She's a reporter-"  
  
"For a high school newspaper," Lex said, cutting off his father.  
  
Lionel just waved his hand in the air, dismissing his son's comment. "Which makes it even worse. You've already made friends with the Kent boy, don't make matters worse. Just remember what I said, son."  
  
He left the office and Lex leaned against his desk, waiting for the front door to open and close, and let out a deep sigh. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned anything involving the show, I'd have Chloe and Lex together already! But I don't so they're not.  
  
Summary: At a confusing point in both their lives, Lex and Chloe decide to become friends, with unexpected results.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: Thanks for all the feedback everyone! It really keeps me in the mood to write. Alrighty. I'm trying to take things slow between Chloe and Lex since they've just become friends, but it's hard because my fingers are itching to type some Chlexy goodness! lol I'm also trying to keep all the characters actually in character, so if they seem a little off, please tell me. And any feedback is good, be it good or bad. Any suggestions, criticism. I'm all for it! Now, on to part 3.  
  
Part 3  
  
Chloe sat in front of her computer, late at night, fingers flying over the keyboard in an attempt to finish her article that was due tomorrow. It had been about two weeks since she'd first started really conversing with Lex and as each day went by, they'd gotten to know a lot about each other. There were still some touchy subjects that neither Lex nor herself would go near, but she didn't expect him to reveal his deepest, darkest thoughts to her after only two weeks. That's one of the many things that made her intrigued with Lex. He was so mysterious and had this darker side to him that was very seductive to her.  
  
'Seductive? Seriously Chloe, where did that come from?! Since when is Lex Luthor seductive?' she thought, still typing away furiously on the keys.  
  
'Since always,' her inner thoughts threw back.  
  
She shook her head, the sound of her typing echoing through the room.  
  
"Careful Chloe. You're liable to break the keyboard or even your fingers typing at that rate," she heard a silky voice speak from somewhere behind her.  
  
"Glad to see you're so concerned for my safety," she replied, comically.  
  
"And that of your computer," he countered, taking a seat beside her. "Busy?"  
  
"Never too busy to entertain the resident rich boy."  
  
"That's all you see me as? The rich boy? I think I'm hurt," he replied, mock hurt lacing his voice. He even threw his hand to his heart for added effect.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Luthor."  
  
"Wasn't planning to, Sullivan."  
  
He leaned back in his chair and she still felt a little proud of herself for having the ability to relax the sometimes stressed and depressed Lex Luthor.  
  
"Oh!" he exclaimed, looking like he'd just remembered something very important and in the process, making her jump a bit in her seat. "I got this for you." He reached his right hand out to her which held in it a cup of steaming hot coffee. She smiled brightly as she took the concoction from him and inhaled the delicious scent through her nose.  
  
"You're too kind," she said, still beaming.  
  
He waved his hand in the air, as if to dismiss the point. "Ah, anything to keep you from falling asleep at the wheel on your drive home. Wouldn't want you running over any stray meteor freaks that have failed to catch your attention," he said with a wink.  
  
She smiled. "No, we wouldn't want that. And remember Lex...flattery will get you no where with me."  
  
"Way to bruise a man's ego, Miss...Chloe."  
  
She smiled at him as she took a big gulp of the coffee, set it down beside her notebook, turned to the computer screen, and began typing again. He just crossed his arms and watched as her face became rather animated and her eyes flew back and forth across the screen, becoming completely focused on her article once again. He hated to admit it, but she had somehow gotten under his skin. She had a way of releasing all the built up tension that he'd feel after a long day of work and being with her was both comforting and liberating. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had actually challenged both his wit and his intellect. He began to smile as he realized how much he really valued their newfound friendship. And not a smirk, but a real, genuine smile that didn't grace his features often enough. She turned to look at him and noticed him smiling at her.  
  
"What are you smiling at," she asked teasingly.  
  
He looked down, trying to keep himself composed. "Nothing."  
  
"If you say so," she said unconvincingly and continued typing.  
  
"I should really get going. I just stopped by to say hi," he said as he got out of his chair, looking a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh ok. I'll see you later then."  
  
"G'night Chloe," he said softly and left. She sighed as she watched him leave, then turned to her computer, placing her fingers over the keys. They just hovered there as her mind went blank and all she could think of was the way Lex's smile made her stomach tingle and her heart skip a few beats. She blushed at her thoughts and sighed, realizing she wouldn't get any more work done tonight. She shut down her computer, got her things, and locked up the Torch office, vowing that she'd come back early tomorrow morning and finish the article.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex strode into his office, half expecting his father to be there, waiting to lecture him, and half expecting it to be completely empty. It was neither.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
Clark turned at the sound of his name and nodded a greeting at Lex.  
  
"Isn't it a little late for you to be here, Clark," he asked curiously. Clark looked down and started backing towards the door.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you," he said, the customary blush already creeping it's way to his cheeks.  
  
Lex just smirked and sat down behind his desk, taking on a forced relaxed stance. "You're not, Clark. I'm just wondering what was so urgent that you had to visit me at..." He glanced at the grandfather clock and noticed it was 10:30.  
  
"Wow. I must be getting really old when 10:30 is considered late," he thought comically.  
  
"I know it's kinda late, but I needed to talk to someone," Clark said shyly.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Lana..." Lex resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wondered what kind of trouble there could be in the paradise that was Clark and Lana's relationship. But then Clark continued. "and Chloe."  
  
Lex stiffened at the mention of Chloe and he leaned forward, clasping his hands together, and studying Clark with a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Ever since my...well, ya know...Lana hasn't wanted to talk to me. Even be near me. And neither has Chloe, since our fight. And I was wondering if-"  
  
"I'd play matchmaker and get you and Lana back together and get Chloe to talk to you again?" he cut in, already knowing where Clark was going with this.  
  
"Well...not exactly. I know that lately, you and Chloe have been...hanging out together and I thought maybe you can get her to talk to me. Tell her to come to the farm," he explained, a hopeful and nervous tone in his voice.  
  
Lex shook his head. "I can't, Clark. Sorry."  
  
"Why not," he exclaimed, confused as to why Lex wouldn't help him.  
  
Lex got up, walking over to the bar, and poured himself a drink. "Because Clark, it's not my place to interfere."  
  
"You didn't used to mind interfering when Lana was involved," he countered back.  
  
"But this is different."  
  
"And how's that?"  
  
"Because she doesn't want anything to do with you anymore."  
  
Clark stepped back as if he'd been slapped and Lex almost regretted saying that to him. Almost.  
  
"I knew she was mad at me, but I thought she'd-"  
  
"Get over it and forgive you?" he cut in again.  
  
"Not exactly but...yea," Clark said with a sigh.  
  
"Sorry Clark, but I can't help you."  
  
"Just talk to her, Lex. Please," he asked, almost pleadingly. Lex pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger and closed his eyes. "Lex?"  
  
He knew that if he said yes, and talked to her, he'd probably be faced with a very, very angry Chloe. He knew how Chloe felt about Clark now, but he still sighed and said "Ok."  
  
Clark smiled. "But I can't promise anything."  
  
"Alright. Thanks Lex."  
  
Clark was on his way out the door when Lex called him back.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What about the Lana problem?" Lex asked.  
  
"I'll figure something out." He started walking out again.  
  
"Clark!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why exactly did you disappear this summer?" Lex asked, waiting for an answer. Clark just grimaced slightly and turned around, leaving Lex. Lex just sipped at his drink and wondered what he'd say to Chloe. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned anything involving the show, I'd have Chloe and Lex together already! But I don't so they're not.  
  
Summary: At a confusing point in both their lives, Lex and Chloe decide to become friends, with unexpected results.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: Thanks for all the feedback! Ok, here's the next part.  
  
Part 4  
  
"Are you contributing to my caffeine dependency or just trying to get on my good side?" She smiled as he sat down across from her, placing the cup of coffee just out of her reach.  
  
"Could be a little bit of both," he said as she reached for the coffee, but he shoved it even further away.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied, trying his best to sound innocent, but failing miserably.  
  
"Don't tease me with coffee. I'm not a nice person when someone does that!"  
  
"Should I be scared," he asked, clearly amused.  
  
"I think you should be."  
  
Both Chloe and Lex turned to the source of the sound.  
  
"Pete!" Chloe all but squealed as she jumped up and into Pete's arms. "So happy you're back!"  
  
Pete laughed. "Glad to see somebody missed me."  
  
"Oh Pete. You want me to hug you too?" Lex asked comically. Chloe laughed and sat back down in the booth, taking the coffee that Lex was no longer guarding.  
  
"Um...no thanks, Luthor," Pete replied, wondering why Lex was acting so...happy. He thought that Lex would be a bit more bitter after having another unsuccessful marriage. Pete suspected that maybe someone had slipped meteor rocks into the Smallville water system, but after inspecting the other patrons at the Talon, decided against that theory. He sat down beside Chloe and watched as she and Lex...flirted? No way. It couldn't be.  
  
"I didn't think I'd live to see the day when Lex Luthor complimented me on my bantering skills," Chloe teased, staring Lex directly in the eyes.  
  
"Something else to add to the Wall of Weird?"  
  
Chloe smiled. "What? That you actually complimented me?  
  
"No. That you actually have bantering skills," he replied, leaning forward and smiling brightly at her.  
  
She gasped and hit him playfully on the arm. "Cheap shot! Oh Lex, that was so low."  
  
He winked at her and settled back into his chair, still staring avidly at her. She returned the stare and Pete cleared his throat.  
  
"Uh you guys! I'm still here, ya know," he interrupted, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with how close Lex and Chloe seemed to have gotten while he was gone.  
  
Chloe broke the 'staring contest' she had going with Lex and turned to Pete. "Why are you back in Smallville anyway? I thought you were spending the whole summer in Metropolis."  
  
Pete shrugged. "Parents wanted to come back. I don't mind, either. I kinda missed being here."  
  
Chloe smiled genuinely at him and he hugged her tightly and got out of the booth. "I'd better get going. Gonna go see Lana and Clark before I head back home."  
  
The mention of Clark made both Chloe and Lex shift in their seats, and this didn't go unnoticed by Pete.  
  
"Later guys."  
  
"Goodbye, Mr. Ross."  
  
"See ya Pete."  
  
Once Pete was out the door, Lex turned to Chloe with a hesitant look on his face. He breathed in deeply. "Chloe, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."  
  
"Okay," she replied, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking...maybe you should go talk to Clark, try to get everything sorted out between the two of you," he said, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
"And why would I want to do that?"  
  
"...Because you two have been friends for the longest time and you shouldn't let one fight screw up the friendship you have."  
  
"Used to have," she corrected and studied him, taking in his slightly nervous demeanor and how he was trying to convince her. She suddenly smiled.  
  
"Clark put you up to this, didn't he?"  
  
"What? No...no he didn't. I just-"  
  
"Don't lie to me, Lex."  
  
He sighed and nodded.  
  
"Well, I know you're just trying to be a loyal friend to him, but seriously, if he wanted to fix things between us, he'd come and find me. I'm not hiding from him and I'm not that hard of a person to find, don't ya think?"  
  
He laughed gently at her choice of words and she found herself focusing on that sound and that sound only. It was a rare occurrence for Lex to laugh. Chuckle, he did. But he almost never laughed. And she found that the sound was wonderfully soothing.  
  
"Can't blame a guy for trying," Lex said with a shrug. Chloe nodded and looked down at her now empty coffee mug.  
  
"Need a refill before I leave," he asked, noticing her frown at her lack of coffee.  
  
"You think you can afford it?"  
  
"I don't think I'll go too broke," he answered and got up, heading towards the counter to get her coffee. She watched as he ordered the coffee and found herself growing sad at the thought that he was leaving her soon.  
  
"Well, he does have a business to run. He can't stay here all day talking to you," she thought wryly.  
  
"My wallet suddenly feels so much lighter," he said, surprising her out of her thoughts. He handed her the coffee and their fingers brushed, causing a spark to shoot through her system and a shiver to run down her spine. She thought it horribly clichéd for his touch to do that to her, and she shook her head, ridding her head of the thoughts.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going. Hope to see you tomorrow, Chloe," he said smoothly and turned to leave. Her eyes traveled downward and her jaw dropped.  
  
"I did not just check out Lex Luthor's ass. I did not just check out Lex Luthor's ass. I did not....ah hell, who am I kidding. I did."  
  
She let her head fall to the table in despair.  
  
"He's your friend. Don't go falling for him like you did with Clark. You're just going to get hurt," she thought, keeping her head down.  
  
Outside, Lex walked to his car and got in, trying to rid his mind of the feelings he was beginning to get for Chloe. He knew he could never have her because...well, let's face it. He's a Luthor and Chloe would never date him. She'd become his friend and that's all he could ask for from her. For now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned anything involving the show, I'd have Chloe and Lex together already! But I don't so they're not.  
  
Summary: At a confusing point in both their lives, Lex and Chloe decide to become friends, with unexpected results.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: Ok, I think all you Chlexers are gonna like this part (atleast I hope so). Left it with a itty bitty cliffhanger. And I know that I didn't go too indepth with Lex's feelings or thoughts, but I'll try and put that in the next part. OH! And if anyone can tell me how to slant the words, that would be a big help to me! LoL Thanks.  
  
Part 5  
  
He leaned against the door frame, watching as she rushed around the Torch office, ever present coffee cup in hand. He briefly wondered how such a small woman could digest so much coffee. She finally noticed him there and both smiled.  
  
"Charles. What can I do for you," she asked, digging through her filing cabinet. He held up a sheet of paper and she motioned to the desk with her head. "Just put it there please."  
  
He did as he was told and placed his article on the cluttered desk. He wrote the sports article for the newspaper, but to be completely honest, it wasn't sports that he was interested in. He really liked her, and after seeing her talk and flirt with Lex Luthor for a while, he knew he'd have to tell her how he felt before it was too late. Before, it was Clark who held her heart, but now, she was friends with Lex and she could tell that they kind of liked each other. Now was his chance.  
  
"So Chloe," he said, walking over to where she stood. "What're you doing after school today?"  
  
She sighed. "Absolutely nothing. I'm gonna be home alone on a Friday night. How sad is that?"  
  
He chuckled. "Well, you could...go out with me tonight," he said hopefully.  
  
"You mean like on a date?"  
  
"Well yea," he answered with a laugh.  
  
"Um...sure! Why not?" she replied, smiling.  
  
A huge grin took over his face.  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up at 8, we can catch a movie and then maybe go out for coffee after," he said happily, walking towards the door.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair. You know my weakness!"  
  
"Who doesn't? Eight?"  
  
"Eight," she said in agreement and watched as he left. She stood there for a while, wondering if what had just happened had really happened. She thought Charles was a great guy, but didn't know if she liked him like that. But maybe she did...she didn't know. She was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice Lex walk into the room.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
She jumped in surprise as he appeared in front of her with, surprise surprise, a coffee cup in his hand.  
  
"That's all my thoughts are worth? I'm sure you can afford to pay more," she replied, now calm. "Is that for me?" she asked, motioning towards the coffee.  
  
"Actually no. This is for me."  
  
"And where is my coffee?" she asked, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. He reached over to where she had last placed her coffee from earlier and held it out to her. "Smartass," she muttered and grabbed the coffee. "Not that I don't enjoy the company, but what are you doing here at...11:30? Most of my friends are trying to get out of high school." (A/N: yea that's right! I used Clark's line from Craving. sue me...no please don't!)  
  
"Well," he started as he leaned against her desk and crossed his arms. "I've got to be in Metropolis in a few hours and I knew you'd be here and not in class, so I stopped by. But next time, I'll remember to bring two coffees."  
  
"Smart man," she said with a smile and a nod and started digging in her filing cabinet again.  
  
"So...who was the guy I saw walking out of here?"  
  
"Sports writer and my date for tonight," she said quickly, still searching for the file she needed. If she would have looked up at him just then, she would've seen the whisper of a frown that flashed over his face before quickly being replaced with his usual smirk.  
  
"Well, looks like you're busy and I've got to get going, so I'll see you later," he said, pushing away from the desk and walking towards the door. "Have fun on your date." He walked out and she sighed, wishing it was him who had asked her on the date.  
  
"*No! Charles is a great guy and you're going with him. Be happy someone actually asked you out. Don't sulk because Lex Luthor doesn't like you...here it is!*" She grabbed the file and walked over to her desk, getting to work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was five minutes to eight and Chloe was upstairs, just finishing getting ready. She heard a knock on the door, then Lana call out her name. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and jogged down the stairs, grabbing Charles' hand, and leaving the house before her dad could question or talk to him about anything. They climbed into his car and left for the movies.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once they got their tickets, they walked over to the concession stand and got a bucket of popcorn and 2 drinks. As he was paying, she thought she saw a baldhead in the corner of her eye, but she just shook her head, telling herself that now wasn't the time to be thinking of Lex. Ever since that night, she'd been thinking of him more and more, and to be honest, it kinda scared her. She knew Lex could never like her. A 16-year-old high school reporter.  
  
"*And you thought Clark was always out of reach,*" she thought sarcastically. "*Stop it. You're here with Charles. Don't screw this up!*"  
  
He handed her her drink and started walking when she saw Lex walking towards her. She began to smile, but then let a small frown play at her lips when she saw a brunette hanging off his arm.  
  
"*Geez Lex. Just for once, I'd like to see you date someone who's not a brunette. Maybe a redhead...or better yet, a blonde.*" She wanted to smack herself, but thought better of it when she realized Lex was talking to her.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Lex smirked. "I said, what movie are you two going to see?"  
  
"Bruce Almighty. You?"  
  
"Same," he replied, which caused them both to smile and Charles to grab her hand and start walking abruptly towards the door. When she sent him a questioning look, he just shrugged.  
  
"Movie's about to start," he said sweetly and he held the door open for her and Lex's date, but closed it before Lex could walk through it. This caused Lex to smirk.  
  
"*Hmm...this could get interesting,*" he thought as he opened the door and found the three in the aisle, wondering where everyone was going to sit. Lex's date, who Chloe found out was named Christine, took her seat first, then Lex, then Chloe, then Charles. Charles had tried to sit next to Lex, but Chloe just laughed and sat down, her elbow bumping Lex's as she set her drink in the holder. Their eyes met and just then, the lights dimmed and the movie started.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All through the movie, they couldn't stop laughing and Chloe was delighted to see that Lex was laughing along with them, smile staying plastered on his face. There were times when she couldn't take her eyes off of him, becoming mesmerized with the way the light from the movie played upon his handsome face. Charles obviously noticed this because he soon after placed his arm around Chloe's shoulder and pulled her closer, causing Lex to glare at him, but Charles didn't seem to notice, or just decided to ignore it. Soon after that, Charles' cell phone started ringing, causing many people to yell and even one person to throw popcorn at them, which was highly amusing to Chloe and Lex. Charles answered the call as quietly as he could and, after finishing the convo, turned to Chloe.  
  
"My sister's been in an accident. It's nothing too serious but I need to go. I hate to leave you but..." he whispered to her and she smiled sympathetically at him.  
  
"It's ok. I understand," she replied. He kissed her quickly on the cheek and got up, walked down the stairs and sent her a small smile before walking out the door. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, hoping his sister was going to be okay. She told herself not to worry about it too much, he said it wasn't that serious. She turned her attention back to the movie, but in the corner of her eye, she saw Lex staring at her. She turned to him and...was he actually blushing?!  
  
She leaned closer and whispered "Enjoying the movie?"  
  
He nodded and continued to stare at her, moving closer and closer until she felt his warm breathe on her lips. Christine shot out of her seat.  
  
"I'm leaving," she shouted in a British accent, which reminded Chloe of Victoria. She sent a death glare in Chloe's direction before saying, "Don't bother coming after me Lex. I'll find my own way home."  
  
"Do whatever you want! Just get out of the way," a disgruntled moviegoer shouted from the back. Christine huffed and walked away, and Chloe and Lex just laughed. They watched the rest of the movie and left the theater, both climbing into Lex's car and taking off towards her house. He pulled into the driveway and they both got out and walked to the front door. Chloe laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I left here with Charles and came back with you," she said, shaking her head. "That seem strange to you?"  
  
"Not at all," he replied softly, moving closer to her.  
  
"Um...what are you doing?" she asked, and realized how dumb the question really was.  
  
"Don't I get a goodnight kiss? I thought that's what happens at the end of the date," he said in a playful tone. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't really a date, that they'd just been together by coincidence, and that she had left and was supposed to come back with Charles. But she really wanted to kiss him, so she just shrugged and nodded, taking a step forward and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. He brought his head down and placed a soft, tentative kiss on her lips. A thousand sensations ran through her body as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. When the need for air became too much, they pulled apart and she closed her eyes as he ran his fingers delicately through her hair.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and, after placing one more small kiss on her lips, reluctantly let go of her and walked back to his car, driving off. She sighed and walked into the house. Lana was in the kitchen and was smiling to herself. Chloe eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
Lana laughed. "Oh nothing."  
  
Chloe shook her head at Lana and started walking up the stairs when Lana called her back.  
  
"Chloe...don't I get a goodnight kiss?" she asked in a masculine sounding voice, clearly trying to keep from laughing.  
  
"Lana..." Chloe said in a warning tone and Lana just laughed.  
  
"I'm just messing with you. Get some sleep. But remember...you're telling me everything in the morning. Everything."  
  
Chloe sighed. She was in too good of a mood to argue. "Whatever."  
  
Chloe climbed the stairs, changed into her pajamas, and climbed into bed. She tossed and turned for a while, wondering what was going to happen next, what was going to change between her and Lex, and what she was going to tell Charles.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Outside, Charles walked back to his car, fuming with anger. He'd seen the whole encounter between Chloe and Lex and he hated himself for thinking she'd ever choose him over Luthor. But he hated Lex even more for stealing Chloe away from him. He climbed into his car and drove away. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned anything involving the show, I'd have Chloe and Lex together already! But I don't so they're not.  
  
Summary: At a confusing point in both their lives, Lex and Chloe decide to become friends, with unexpected results.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Ok, this is the last part to the fic. (Sorry I took so long in putting it out. Lots of computer problems.) So enjoy and thanks for reading my fic! Oh, * indicates thoughts. ;)  
  
Part 6  
  
Chloe unlocked the door and walked into her office, balancing a large stack of books in her arms. She walked over to her desk and quickly discarded of the books. She reached her hands up over her head and heard her shoulder crack, and she let out a contented sigh. She turned on her computer, getting straight to work. She heard footsteps behind her and prayed that it wasn't Lex or Charles, but knew that she wasn't that lucky.  
  
"Why am I not surprised to see you here," she heard Lex say teasingly, and she continued her work, not even bothering to look up.  
  
"Likewise," she replied, and winced when she heard the anger in her voice. He walked to the side of her and leaned against the desk, staring straight at her.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
She sighed and got up, searching for the book she needed. "No. Nothing's wrong," she said in her most convincing voice, but as always, Lex saw right through it.  
  
"Yes, something's wrong, so tell me." She wouldn't look up at him, so he cupped her cheek with his hand and turned her face towards him. His face was so close to hers, so he leaned forward but she backed away.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"What? Why?" he asked, clearly confused and she didn't quite know what to say.  
  
"Look, you don't have to be all sweet to me just because we kissed. I know it didn't mean anything and-"  
  
He cut her off. "Wait.didn't mean anything?"  
  
"Well.yea! I mean, we're just friends and I know you don't like me that way, so I'm willing to let it be forgotten if you are."  
  
"Chloe, I-"  
  
"No. Just go Lex. I'll talk to you later," she commanded and turned away from him, flipping through her book. He shook his head, left the room, and got back into his car. He didn't know why she was acting like this. He didn't want to let the whole kissing thing be forgotten. He really did like her, but he guessed she didn't feel the same way that he did. He started his car and drove away from the high school, giving her the time she needed to think things through.  
  
Chloe had been staring at the same page for about 5 minutes before she heard footsteps again. She started to turn around. "Look Lex, I..." She stopped when she realized it wasn't Lex at the door.  
  
"Hey Chloe. How's it going?" Charles asked, walking into the room and hugging her. He was going to act normal, see if she would tell him what had happened on her own accord.  
  
"Ok I guess," she replied returning the hug. "Look, we need to talk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Look, last night after you left, Lex took me home and..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "We kissed."  
  
"I know."  
  
She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "You...know?"  
  
"Yes. I went to your house last night to see if you got home safely and to see if I could get a rain check on that date, but instead, I saw you making out with Lex."  
  
"I'm so sorry Charles. I-"  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"I..." she started to say, then stopped. She didn't know what to say. She decided to just go with the truth. "Yes," she whispered.  
  
He looked down. "And me?"  
  
"I like you too. Ugh, this is so confusing!" she huffed as she plopped down into her chair. He took a seat in the chair next to her. "I'm sorry Charles."  
  
"I know you are. Look, I like you a lot. And if you like me too, then we can date. But I need to know that you want to date me too. Don't go out with me because you don't want to let me down or because Lex doesn't like you and I'm your last resort. Do you want to date me?"  
  
She seemed to think over this for a minute before looking up and answering him. "I...I don't know. Um...Give me some time to think about everything, okay?"  
  
"Okay," He said, getting up and walking out of the room. Soon after he left, the phone rang.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex had driven home, still thinking about what Chloe had said. He wanted her to know that no matter what, he'd still be her friend. But that the kiss did mean something to him. He walked into his office and went through his messages. Nothing of importance there. He tried to preoccupy himself with work, but that didn't work. He picked up his phone and dialed the Torch's number. Chloe answered.  
  
"Hey Chloe. It's Lex." He could picture her sitting there, already coming up with an excuse to hang up the phone.  
  
"Lex, I'm kinda busy right now, so I'll talk to you later, ok?"  
  
"No, this won't take long. Chloe, what happened last night did in fact mean something to me ok? I like you."  
  
"I like you too Lex."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"I like Charles too."  
  
He sighed. "Well, I don't know what to say Chloe. I'm still your friend and that's never gonna change. Just think about it and...call me later. Okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
They both hung up and she sighed, leaning back in her chair. She hated the way things had turned out. She had to pick a guy, and that was something Chloe had never had to do before.  
  
*This is going to be tough.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe lay on her stomach in bed, notebook in front of her, two names on either side of the paper. She decided that she was gonna decide the way Ross had in Friends. A pros and cons list. She started with the pros.  
  
"*Ok, Lex is handsome.so is Charles. Ok.Lex is very sophisticated.but then again, ever since I've known Charles, he's been pretty mature also. Ok, smart? Both*"  
  
She wanted to throw the notebook across the room and ask them if they'd mind her dating them both. She laughed aloud at the stupidity of her thoughts and decided to move on to the cons list.  
  
"*Ok! Lex-father's boss. Five years older than me. Billionaire, with me being a reporter. All not good. Charles-um...what's wrong with Charles?*"  
  
She couldn't think of anything, then realized that the bad things about Lex were things he couldn't control and that weren't his fault. When it all came down to it, both guys were equally great. There was no way she could choose. She thought about the absurdity of all this. Guys weren't supposed to make her choose. Guys weren't supposed to like her at all! Any male specimen was supposed to be programmed to like girls like Lana Lang, not Chloe Sullivan. She saw Lana walk past her bedroom door and called her back.  
  
"Yes?" Lana watched as Chloe tore two small pieces of paper from her notebook and wrote something on both slips, crumpled them up in both hands, and held them out to Lana.  
  
"Pick a hand."  
  
"Are you feeling okay, Chloe?" Lana expressed her point by placing her hand on Chloe's forehead.  
  
"I'm fine. Pick a hand." Chloe knew it was childish to pick a guy this way, but she didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Okay." Lana pointed to Chloe's left hand and Chloe opened up the paper and smiled at the name. But, at the same time, she was internally frowning because half of her wanted Lana to have picked the right hand.  
  
"So," Lana said excitedly. "What do I win?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He stepped out of his car and walked over to where Chloe stood. She smiled up at him and he took a seat beside her on the bench. They sat in silence for a while until he cleared his throat.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
She sighed and turned to him. "Yes. I've been thinking about all this and...I'm sorry. I think we should just stay friends."  
  
He nodded and turned away from her. "Okay." He didn't say anything for a while and she didn't know what was going through his mind.  
  
"Hey..." she spoke softly, placing her hand over his. "Are we okay? I mean...I know the 'friend' line is very overused and thought of as an easy out, but I really do want us to stay friends. I care about you a lot."  
  
"I know you do, and I'm fine with your decision. But remember, whenever you break up with him, I'm still here."  
  
She laughed. "And who said I'm gonna break up with him?"  
  
"Eh, just a hunch. Oh look, here comes prince charming now." She looked behind her to see her other choice standing by her car, not looking their way.  
  
"Well, you can be pretty sweet when you wanna be." He nodded and she pulled him into a hug. He returned it gratefully and when she pulled back, she placed a chaste kiss onto his lips. It didn't last but a second, but there was still a warm tingle that traveled through her body at the short contact. She briefly considered changing her mind and going with him, but pushed aside that thought. She pulled him into another quick hug and whispered "Thanks Lex."  
  
He chuckled. "No problem. And remember what I said," he replied as he pulled away and winked at her. She laughed and pulled away from him, standing up.  
  
"I will. And you remember this. I didn't choose him because he's better than you or because I like him more. There are many obstacles that would stand in the way of us being together, and I know that shouldn't matter, but-" He cut her off by placing his finger on her lips.  
  
"Just go. We'll talk about it later."  
  
"I'll see ya later, Lex."  
  
"Looking forward to it, Chloe."  
  
She flashed him one last smile and turned to walk over to her car. When she got there, she hugged Charles and started talking to him as they walked into the Talon together. Lex made his way to his own car, all the time watching Chloe leave with the other guy. He knew it wouldn't last, it couldn't. Chloe was too snarky and outgoing and he knew Charles would treat her good, but Chloe needed someone who could challenge her, keep her on her toes, value her for all she was. And when she was ready to push aside all the obstacles that would stand between them, he'd be waiting for her. Because he felt she was worth the wait.  
  
The End  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Damn Charles, right? lol Okay... what did you think? I tried to keep them in character. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. I ended it where I could write a sequel if I wanted to (big if lol). But.I kinda liked where I left it off. So tell me whatcha think! :) 


End file.
